Nightfall
Nightfall is an open-world first-person shooter/action-adventure game designed by George Alder, developed by NINE100 Prime and published by NINE100 Studios. The game is part of the Cracked Nation series. Development Trailers */A New Era Trailer/ */Dystopian Skies Trailer/ */Predation Trailer/ */Outlaw Blues Trailer/ */Launch Trailer/ Gameplay While there are a couple of linear missions, the gameplay is largely free-roaming. It takes inspiration from the Fallout series, the Metro series, Crysis and the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series. DayZ was also the main inspiration for the multiplayer mode. The game emphasizes the theme of survival, particularly looting and searching for survivors. The game also introduces a Weapon Experience mechanic, which forces the player to train their character, and can't expect them to be proficient with every weapon at the beginning of the game. However, across the course of the game, you can encounter people who can train you faster than doing it on your own, although it will cost money. The player can also enter one of twenty multiplayer worlds, which can hold up to 1000 onlines players each. Each world is void of NPCs and only features enemies and other players. In about three quarters of the worlds, players are free to trade weapons, food and money, and are also able to engage in voluntary combat situations. However, there are also five worlds where all players are free to kill each other and loot all of their equipment. There is also a multiplayer mode called Battalions, which features multiplayer gameplay similar to games such as the Call of Duty series. The maps featured in the game are mostly enclosed versions of locations featured in the game. It uses a system similar to the Pick 10 system featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, and features an array of weaponry featured in the game, along with new perks and wildcards. Plot The game starts with Redwood emerging from a bunker, and finding himself in a destroyed Des Moines, Iowa. The story goes forward a few months and it is seen the Des Moines survivors have formed a group known as the Iowa Connection, which is led by Joseph Webber, the Mayor of Des Moines. They come under threat from a national militia known as Fortune. Characters Missions Story Missions */Entering a New World/ */Looking for the Lost/ */Meat and No Veg/ Side Missions */A Gift from Mick to You/ */Antique Hunting/ (Tama-exclusive) */The Crenshaw Family Crisis/ */You Can't Have Slaughter Without Laughter/ Weapons Assault Rifles *ARX-160 *TAR-21 *vz. 58 Sub-Machine Guns *American-180 *MAB 38 *Scorpion EVO 3 A1 Shotguns *Gut Checker *H&R Pardner Pump *Winchester M12 Light Machine Guns *RP-46 *PK Projectile-Based Weapons *Crossbow *Self Bow Handguns *El Clásico *Makarov PM *MP412 REX *PMR-30 Melee Weapons *Cinquedea *Poacher Machete *Survival Knife Tama Content Nightfall is a Tama-enabled game, and is also the first game to support the service. Tasks *'The New Era Begins' (Worth: 10 N-Points): Complete /Entering a New World/. Bonuses *'Cinquedea' (Cost: 20 N-Points): A melee weapon that is immediately avaliable at the in game armory and in Battalions mode. *'/Antique Hunting//El Clásico' (Cost: 40 N-Points): An in-game mission given by new character Ewe Skully. This mission will reward the player with a new weapon, El Clásico. El Clásico is also unlocked immediately in Battalions mode. Category:900bv Category:900bv's Games Category:Games Category:Nightfall Category:The Cracked Nation